te extrañe
by kaguhime
Summary: pues este es mi segundo fic....espero que les uste mucho es un fic 100 momoryo !...leanlo.es shonen ai ......


Antes que nada este fic es el segundo que escribo asi que no esperen mucho ..

Aunque no es muy bueno se lo dedico al club Ah - Um pair! En post de que algun dia el ryosaku muera en ;p

El fic es un shonen ai entre Momo y Ryoma …..estan advertidos!

kisses kagu - chan!

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Estoy en casa" – pensó ryoma eichizen al salir por la puerta del aeropuerto japonés. Se encontraba de vuelta gracias a la persona menos esperada, su padre.

FLASH BACK

Ryoma este es el tercer juego que te gano 6 a 0 quieres jugar de una buena vez, por favor - decía nanjiro al ver a su hijo menor exhausto en el otro lado de la cancha, pero en el fondo estaba preocupado por el. Desde que habían regresado de Japón cada día ryoma parecía mas triste, poco a poco había disminuido notablemente su calidad de juego hasta llegar al estado deplorable en el que se encontraba, pero eso no era lo que mas le preocupaba, lo que en verdad le preocupaba es que el chico se había convertido en un "zombi viviente" como lo apodo nanako al verlo, el chico apenas comía y el brillo de sus ojos característico en él se había opacado y desvanecido, sabia que si el seguía así nunca mas volvería a ser él de siempre, por lo que tomo una difícil decisión.

Ryoma, regresa a Japón y recupera tu espiritu en el juego – fue lo ultimo que ryoma escucho de su padre antes de verlo entrar a su casa.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Era así como había llegado hasta donde hoy se encontraba, gracias a su padre, pero eso se le borro de la mente al ver el lugar al cual había llegado. Ryoma se encontraba en la puerta de seigaku, las clases seguro ya habían empezado así que no habría nadie fuera de las aulas hasta el receso, fue aun con su maleta en mano a las canchas de tenis, al llegar ahí entro en la cancha que había utilizado aquella vez en su juego contra momo.

Al sentarse en la banca los recuerdos le volvían a la mente, en USA se recriminaba el no haberle dicho sus sentimientos a momo, pero ahora que se encontraba ahí no sabia que hacer.

Al irse de Japón sintió una gran tristeza al dejar el club de tenis detrás, pero a medida que los dias aumentaban se dio cuenta que la tristeza que sentía no era por dejar el club de tenis sino que estaba dejado a momoshiro. Sin darse cuenta esa gran amistad que compartía con su sempai se había convertido en amor.

Se sonrojo al recordar su ultima conversación con momo y aun así no sabía como iba a reaccionar cuando lo viera, pero la duda se le quitaría pronto.

Momoshiro se encontraba en clase de historia aburrido como siempre, la verdad era que desde que su ryoma se había ido no tenia incentivo para nada, sobretodo en el tenis, para el este juego se habia convertido en algo doloroso, cada vez que veía algo relacionado al tenis veía a ryoma, al principio los chicos del equipo lo dejaron pasar pero después se comenzaron a preocupar, era tan obvio que hasta el mismo mamushi se había negado a jugar con el hasta que no recuperara los ánimos! – todo esto pensaba momo cuando en eso el timbre del receso sonó.

Vamos momo, por que no vamos al comedor – decía eiji mientras lo trataba de animar pues desde que momo se había puesto asi los titulares hacian maravillas para animar a momo, pero cuando momo voltio para responderle a eiji, sintió que cuatro brazos lo cogian y lo sacaba a rastras.

SE PUEDE SABER QUE MIERDA HACEN, DEJENME EN PAZ …….decía momo mientras trataba de luchar con inu y taka que lo habían cogido de sorpresa y lo estaban llevando al comedor, cuando en eso por el corredor se encontraron con fuji.

Mira fuji, conseguí sacarlo – decía eiji mientras señalaba a momo que prácticamente era arrastrado por sus sempais- que bien, pero parece que hay un souvenir para momo en las canchas, así que hay que llevarlo para alla – dijo fuji siempre sonriente mientras tomaba a eiji de la mano y lo jalaba en esa dirección.

Al llegar a la cancha momo se quedo mudo. Ahí se encontraba ryoma conversando con tezuka, oishi y kaidoh , al escuchar semejante alboroto que habían hecho al llegar todos ellos se voltearon.

Ahí estaba, después de haber esperado tanto tiempo ahí se encontraba su sempai, al parecer sorprendido, al verlo le sonrió, cuando en eso sintió "algo" que le quitaba el aire era eiji, al parecer todos estaban felices de verlo uno por uno le dieron la bienvenida, hasta que el único que faltaba era momoshiro. Al ver la tensión que había fuji decidió intervenir, muy sutilmente.

Bueno chicos yo tengo algo que hacer, me acompañas eiji- dijo prácticamente jalando al neko hasta la salida de las canchas – hai..- dijo eiji antes de ser arrastrado – kaidoh que te parece si continuamos con tu entrenamiento – dijo Inu al ver el propósito de fuji – Fshhhhhhhh……- emitio kaidoh como respuesta antes de seguir a su sempai. Así uno a uno fueron "desapareciendo" todos los titulares de seigaku, en minutos.

Momo, yo……- comenzó ryoma muy rojo, pero antes de que le dejara terminar momo tomo su mano y lo llevo hacia un lugar especial. Ya llegamos- escucho decir a momo, al darse cuenta de donde estaban el se quedo sorprendido, era el lago de la escuela.

Ryoma, cuando regresaste a USA te dije que te habias convertido en mi mejor amigo , pero la verdad es que te menti, pues tu eres la persona mas importante para mi – dijo el sempai tomándolo de las manos- Yo tambien te menti momo…tu tambien eres mi persona mas importante, por eso regrese, por que sin ti yo …. – dijo ryoma sonrojado acercándose a su sempai.

Al mirarse a los ojos se dieron cuenta que las palabras no eran necesarias, los dos podían leer los ojos del otro. Finalmente momoshiro tomo del cuello a ryoma y se fundieron en un calido beso, al separarse los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo – te extrañe.


End file.
